


The Goal

by insideabunker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideabunker/pseuds/insideabunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school soccer AU.  Lexa blows the winning goal at the state finals, and Clarke comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goal

No-one spoke a word after the game, too filled with anger and disappointment to bother with idle conversation.  The locker room was as silent as a funeral as the girls filed in one-by-one, eyes downcast, faces sullen. Slowly, and with none of the typical post have revelry; they began changing out of their uniforms.  Here and there, a few sniffles could be heard as seniors fought back their tears and clutched at the treasured orange and black jerseys they'd worn for the final time.  

 

Lexa dropped slowly onto the bench in front of her locker, not moving, not changing, not daring to look at any of her teammates.  She closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands, and trying to ignore the sound of the crowd that still rang in her ears.

 

Once she was finally alone,  once her teammates had all filed out of the locker room, Lexa finally allowed herself to fall apart.  She balled her hands, jumping to her feet and slamming her fist into the locker door.  Lexa continued to punch the locker, hitting it as hard as she could until a shock of pain ran through her hand.

 

“Ow!  Shit!

 

She grabbed her wrist, gritting her teeth and wincing as it throbbed.  She was breathing hard now, resting her head against the locker and fighting back the sobs that had been building in the back of her throat since she’d blown what could have been the game-winning goal.  The scene replayed in her mind.  She’d had a clear shot.  She’d swung her legs back and kicked the ball as hard as she could, watching as it sailed through the air, and into the hands of the other team’s goalie.

 

Finally, the floodgates opened, and Lexa let out a pained sob, her face flushing as hot, salty tears rolled down her face.  She slipped down, collapsing on the bench and folding her hands over her face.  She was sobbing in earnest now, unable to stem the flow of snot, and tears that cascaded from her.

 

Lexa jumped as a set of arms wrapped around her protectively, and a hand began rubbing her back soothing circles.  

 

“Shhh.  Baby, it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok.”

 

Lexa opened her eyes to see her girlfriend seated next to her, straddling the bench as she rocked Lexa in her arms gently.

 

“I feel so ashamed.”

 

Clarke clucked her tongue, pressing her lips the Lexa’s temple, kissing her softly.  She buried her nose in her girlfriend's hair, as the brunette continued to sob.

 

“You played an incredible game, Lexa.  You don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

 

“Clarke, I blew the game-winning shot.”

 

“And you scored the other three.”

 

“I let everyone down!”

 

“No, you didn’t!  Nobody blames you, Lexa.”

 

Clarke held Lexa tighter as she continued to sob, rubbing her back.  She placed tender kisses on her face and neck until the heartbroken girl had finally calmed down.  Clarke hated it when her girlfriend was overly hard on herself, though she understood what motivated the behavior.  Lexa demanded a lot of herself, bearing the burden of her responsibility to the team as though it was the weight of the world.  Lexa was the team's star player, and their captain.  People expected so much of her; it broke Clarke’s heart that Lexa felt as though she’d disappointed everyone.

 

Exhausted from crying, Lexa finally straightened up, rubbing a hand across her face to rid it off tears and snot.  She took a deep breath, trying to swallow the hard lump in her throat, and ran her thumb over her puffy, red eyes.  “Can we just go home?”

 

Clarke nodded, helping her to her feet, and kissing her softly. 

* * *

 

Lexa rubbed her hand over the mirror, clearing it of the built up steam.  She stared at her reflection critically.  Her eyes were still red from crying, bags forming under them, betraying her exhaustion.  She sighed, wrapping a towel around her torso and tying her hair up in a messy bun.

 

Clarke’s room was dark when she entered it, the only light coming from the tiny lamp on the beside the table.  Lexa threw her towel on a chair and started changing into the pajamas she’d laid out.

 

“Don’t bother.” The bed's thick comforter muffled Clarke's voice.

 

Lexa pause, half way through pulling on her pajama pants.    
“Are you sure?”  Unlike Lexa’s bedroom, Clarke’s door had no lock.  Her girlfriend insisted that they sleep clothed when they stayed at her house.  

 

Clarke pulled the covers down revealing her smooth, bare visage.  “I want to feel your skin on mine.”

 

Lexa dropped the pajama pants and crept over to Clarke’s bed, turning off the bedside lamp.  She slid underneath, turning on her side as Clarke draped an arm over her protectively.  Lexa’s heart raced at the feeling of Clarke’s pressing feather light kisses along her shoulder blades.  She sighed, allowing herself to melt into the girl behind her, loving the feel of Clark’s body pressed against hers.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Worried.”

 

“About what?”

 

Lexa rolled over in Clarke’s arms, staring into her blue eyes.  “There were scouts there tonight.  They saw me miss that goal.”

 

Clarke brushed a few wet strands of hair from her girlfriends face.  “Baby, they’ve been at so many games, seeing you miss one goal at the end of the season isn’t going to turn them off.”

 

“It was the state championship Clarke.”

 

“And you scored your teams only three goals.  That’s more than impressive.  I’m sure they still want to recruit you.”

 

Tears began to form in Lexa’s eyes again, and Clarke wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.  “What is it, baby?”

 

Lexa sniffed, afraid to voice the thoughts that had been running through her mind all night, afraid that if she did they’d become gospel.

 

“Clarke, what if they don’t?”

 

Lexa’s breathing became labored as anxiety coursed through her veins and made her heart pound like a war drum.  Saying the words out loud made them even more terrifying.

 

“Clarke, what if they saw me miss that goal and decided they didn’t want me?  My grades are ok, but there nowhere near good enough to get me a scholarship, and I can get to college without one.  There’s no way my parents could pay for it.  I’ll be stuck in this town, and you’ll be…”

 

Clarke cupped the brunette's face, silencing her as she pressed their lips together.  She kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like mountains were crumbling and skies were falling.  She pulled back a moment later, trailing butterfly kisses over Lexa’s cheeks and ghosting her lips over her now closed eyelids.

 

“Shhh… That’s not going to happen, baby.”

 

“What if it does.”

 

Clarke smiled.  “Then I’ll be right here… For as long as it takes.”

 

Lexa nodded, rolling them over and pulling Clarke’s body into hers.  She buried her face in the blonde's hair as tears began running down her face once more.

 

Clarke sighed, kissing Lexa’s hands.  “I love you, Lexa.  I’m not going anywhere without you.  Together forever, remember?  That’s the goal.”

 

A few minutes later the Clarke was sleeping soundly in Lexa's arms; their hands clasped, their fingers laced.  The soccer player stared at her girlfriend as she slept, stroking the soft skin of her cheek with a finger.  Tomorrow her fears would return, and her problems would be real once more, but tonight she had smooth skin and soft lips and blue eyes to soothe her troubled mind, and for the moment, that was enough.


End file.
